


AP history

by dragon_scars



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-16 04:28:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3474428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragon_scars/pseuds/dragon_scars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a hsau Hollstein fic. Can't describe it any better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The moment the final bell rang, Carmilla was out the door, her head down as she dashed for the familiar hardwood door at the end of the hall. She stopped abruptCly as someone walked in front of her, nearly crashing into her. 

"Oh, sorry! I didn't see you there."

Carmilla looked up, eyes wide, staring at the girl in front of her. Laura Hollis, AKA Silas High's most popular (and beautiful) girl.

"Oh, uh, no problem. It was my fault anyway." Carmilla said quickly, trying to keep herself from stuttering or making an idiot out of herself in front of Laura.

"Hey, your name's Carmilla, right? I think you're in my History Class."

Carmilla looked up again, eyes wide, staring at Laura. "Y-you know me? I mean, uh, yeah. I'm a row behind you in AP History." Carmilla said quickly, biting her lip quickly to keep herself from blabbering farther.

"I thought that was you." Laura said, smiling brightly at her. Just then, someone called over to her from across the hall- it looked like Danny, one of Laura's closer friends. "Hey, I have to go, me and Danny have plans to hang out tonight. I'll see you later!" And then, she ran off. 

Carmilla watched, mouth agape, as Laura ran off down the hall to join Danny. "Y-yeah. See you later." She hollered after her, and Laura spun around, waving at her quickly before turning back to talk to Danny. 

"She recognized me?"

~~~

One her shock had passed, Carmilla went into the library, sitting in the back near the Historical Fiction section, where almost nobody went, her notebook propped on her lap as she scribbled furiously, writing down her newest poem.

"Who was that you were talking to earlier, anyway?"

Carmilla looked up, realizing that Danny and Laura were only a few rows away, their voices just loud enough for her to hear.

"Oh, that's Carmilla. She's in my AP history class." Laura explained. Carmilla peered around the corner of the bookshelf as Laura picked up a Teen Fiction book, reading the back cover quickly before sliding it back into place.

"Wait, you mean Carmilla Karnstein, the principal's daughter? She's such a nerd, though." Danny said, leaning against the back of the bookshelf. Carmilla felt a surge of sadness hit her, but she ignored it.

"She's... not that bad. She seems pretty cool." Laura said quietly, looking down at her feet. 

"What, Laura? Do you have a crush or little-miss-geek?" Danny asked, leaning against the wall behind Laura. 

"N-no. I don't like Carmilla. She just seems nice." Laura said, her voice meek. 

"Good, I don't want you seeing some prissy little teacher's pet, Laura, when you could get so much better. When you HAVE someone so much better." 

Laura didn't respond to that, she just leaned back even further against the bookshelf, like if she shrunk anymore she would disappear. 

"Hey, babe, look at me." Danny said, using her free hand to force Laura's chin up so she was looking at her. "You know I just don't want to lose you. I care about you, like nobody else ever could. You think Carmilla Karnstein would love you like I do? She could never. Nobody else could ever love you. You're mine." Danny said, looking into Laura's eyes like she was hypnotizing her. 

"I know, Danny. I love you, too." Laura finally whispered back, still staring into Danny's eyes, like she couldn't look away.

Just then, Carmilla's hand slipped, knocking one of the books off of the shelf, watching in horror as it landed on the floor with a 'thud'. 

"Who's there?"

Danny was charging toward the shelf where Carmilla was hiding, a death glare on her face. Carmilla scrambled to get away, but it was too late, Danny had spotted her.

"Speak of the whiny little devil."

Carmilla backed up even further, a set of encyclopedias digging into her back as she tried to move away from Danny.

"I d-didn't mean t-to intrude. I can just go, I d-didn't hear anything." Carmilla stuttered, trying to cover the fear in her voice with little to no success.

"Hear that, Laura? She didn't mean to intrude. That's funny, cause it seems to me like you were TRYING to eavesdrop on our private conversation." Danny said menacingly, walking forward even closer so she was pressed up against Carmilla, towering over her. 

"Danny, babe, maybe she didn't. She could just be reading." Laura said quickly, putting her hand on Danny's shoulder. She deflected it, though, instead shoving Laura back harshly and watching her crash into the nearest shelf, her shoulder hitting it roughly.

"L-laura!" Carmilla said, trying to move over to her but being blocked by Danny.

"Or, maybe she was writing." Danny said sinisterly, grabbing the notebook off of the ground near Carmilla's feet. "What's this, Karnstein?" She asked, flipping it open to the first page.

"N-no. Please d-don't do that." Carmilla stuttered, trying to grab it but failing. 

"What are these, then, Carmie? Poems?" She asked, a vicious laugh in her voice. 

"Oh, if only she could see how well we fit together, like pieces of a mismatched puzzle. Doesn't she realize how beautifully her brown locks could go with my black ones?" She read, making her voice sickly sweet, "How her pink lips would move so perfectly against mine?" She laughed, "How my name could roll so naturally off of her tongue?" She smirked.

"Can't she see how lovely we could be? Our names seem like they were written by the gods, destined to be together." She smiled and bent down so she was right next to Carmilla's ear as she said loudly in a harsh voice, "Carmilla and Laura, it feels so right."

She looked down at her feet, trying to blink back the tears that were already falling. 

"Look at that, the little bitch has a crush."

"Stop it." Carmilla said quietly, her voice hushed.

"Do you love Laura, Carmilla?" She asked, laughing.

"Danny, knock it off." She hissed.

"A little, hopeless romantic slut. How nice."

The crack that sounded across the library, breaking the silence, was unexpected to say the least. Carmilla looked down at her hand, then over at Danny's cheek, which was bright red.

"You little bitch." She growled, standing up straighter with a look of pure anger on her face. Carmilla ignored her bubbling nerves, though, instead aiming her first at Danny's nose, watching as she stumbled backwards at the impact. Taking the moment as an opportunity, she ran forward, grabbing Laura's hand and dragging her out of the library.


	2. 2

Carmilla couldn't tell if Danny was still chasing them, but she wasn't about to stop and check. She continued to tug Laura along, finally rounding the corner and sliding into an empty classroom.

"That. was. insane." Laura said between gasps, Sitting down at one of the desks and catching her breathe.

"God, I know. Danny is going to kill me on Monday." Carmilla said, but still, she couldn't help the smile making it's way onto her face.

"What are you smiling about?" Laura asked, her voice dripping with annoyance.

"Okay, come on. That was pretty cool." Carmilla said, full on grinning now. "I mean, I punched someone for you. That's pretty alright." She said.

"Well, yeah, but..."

"Shh." Carmilla interrupted, pulling laura over to her near the wall and gently putting her hand over her mouth. Laura looked confused, but a moment later, heavy stomps echoed through the halls. Carmilla lifted the shade lightly. Danny neared into view, and Carmilla dropped the shade, dragging her over to the teacher's desk in the front of the room and siding under it quickly, trying to ignore the fact that Laura was practically on top of her. 

The door flew open, and Carmilla winced as Danny's boots came into view. She held her breath, watching Danny circle around the room.

Laura was trying to control her breathing, but it wasn't working. Carmilla's hand was still over her mouth, and she was hyper aware of the smell of vanilla radiating off of Carm. She could feel her hip digging into her own side, the sharp bones jutting into her side in a way that ought to hurt, but instead felt good, in a way.

They listened intently as Danny's footsteps got farther away, and then the door slammed shut again.

The two stayed like that a few more minutes, neither having any real excuse to why, but not minding. Carmilla slowly moved her hand away from Laura's mouth, her fingertips skimming Laura's cheek as she did so, making her shiver. 

"I think it's safe to go now." Laura whispered, staring into Carmilla's eyes. 

"Yeah, I think it is." Carmilla replied, looking back at her with just as much intensity. Neither made any move to leave, though. Laura shifted backwards slowly, sitting up. Carmilla wanted to grab her wrist, keep her near her even for just a moment longer, but she didn't, instead sitting up on her own and clearing her throat. 

"Carm?" Laura asked quietly, her voice nearly silent. Carmilla looked up, trying not to smile at the nickname, which rolled off of her tongue, smoother than velvet. It was heaven coming from her lips. 

"Yeah, Laura?" Carmilla asked. The classroom was empty, and neither girl had to whisper anymore, but they still did, their voices hushed in a way that almost felt intimate. 

Laura looked like she was about to ask Carmilla a question, and she hoped she was wrong about what she was going to ask her. She silently begged Laura not to bring up the journal or the library in general, wanting to scream 'it didn't matter, leave it' but keeping her lips closed tightly. 

Laura's lips curled into a small smile as she continued to stare at Carmilla. 

"Thank you." She whispered, brushing her lips against Carmilla's cheek. Carm's breathing hitched as she felt Laura smile, leaving her lips pressed against Carmilla's cheek a moment longer than necessary before rushing out of the classroom.

Carmilla watched her leave, slowly bringing her hand up to touch her cheek where Laura's lips had been just moments ago. "Wow..." she breathed quietly, leaning against the desk and trying to comprehend everything that had just happened, but her thoughts were even messier than ever.

She slowly snuck out of the room, running for the library and checking the floor to see where she could have dropped her journal, but finding nothing there.

"Shit." she whispered, realizing that Danny had taken it. 

It was on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so much shorter than the other chapter, this was just a rush to get another chapter up. The response I've been getting from this has been really cool, (50 kudos and 6 comments ONE chapter in!!! WOAH!!!) So I'm going to try to update fairly often. Once again, dedicated to the lovely Ray! <3


	3. 3

Laura didn't see Carmilla at school on Monday, or Tuesday- or Wednesday. She was starting to think that she'd been sick, but that couldn't be it. She saw the familiar head of black curls in the few classes they shared. Between classes, she would notice a blur of red flannel in the crowd, but by the time she looked, Carmilla would be gone.

Carmilla was, without a doubt, avoiding her. 

She was running out of options trying to track her down. Half of the students didn't even know who she was, and the others avoided her, so there were almost no ways to track her down. 

So Laura did something she hadn't expected to ever do- well, at least not her journalism career kicked off. 

After her final class ended, she snuck into an empty classroom, waiting until the last few students trickled out of the halls before she ducked her head out, double checking that the halls were definitely empty. She creeped down the hall, looking over her shoulder every few seconds before finally ducking into the principal's office. 

"Ms. Hollis? What are you doing in here?"

Laura spun on her heel, seeing the secretary, an eccentric women named Ms. Perry, standing behind her, a messenger bag slung over her shoulder. 

"Ms. Perry! I, was, um... looking for the principal. She told me to meet her in here, something about a scholarship opportunity." Laura said, plastering on her best fake smile.

"O-oh, alright." Ms. Perry said, looking down at her watch and looking alarmed. 

"I have to go see LaFontaine about the, um, faculty meeting next week, so just... close the door when you leave." Ms. Perry said, hurrying off. 

Laura walked past into Mrs. Karnstein's office, peering into the filing cabinets till she saw one marked "l-k"

She slid the drawer open, scanning the files quickly until her fingers rested on Carmilla's. 

She searched the file until her eyes landed on a note at the bottom- her address. She scrawled it down on the back of her hand before sliding the folder back into it's place and crept out again. 

"Laura, Babe, there you are. I've been looking for you."

Laura spun on her heel, seeing Danny casually strolling toward her. She was smiling, but it looked forced, and was even more terrifying than a scowl would be.

"Danny, hi!" Laura said, waving. She didn't walk toward Danny, but she didn't move away, either. She just stood, rooted to the spot as Danny finally reached her, putting a hand on her arm. It wasn't an aggressive act, but the way her fingers curled around Laura's small forearm still made her uncomfortable. She felt like a dog on a leash.

"I didn't see you at lunch today, where were you?" Danny asked, her fake smile widening slightly. 

"I stayed behind to talk to Lafontaine about the science project they assigned." Laura said, lying through her teeth, "And then I went and just ate by the field." 

She was actually checking the library to try to find Carmilla, but she wasn't about to tell Danny that, she was in enough trouble already.

"Oh, okay." Danny said. Her grip loosened lightly, but it was still firm enough to make Laura squirm.

"Cause I thought I saw you in the library."

Laura felt her chest tighten, and Danny took a step closer to her. 

"I thought I heard you asking the library about Carmilla Karnstien." She said, moving even closer until she was pressed against Laura, looking down on her like she was a child. Laura kept backing up until her back slammed against the lockers, and she couldn't move away any farther.

"It's almost like you care about that piece of shit." Danny said. Her voice was a low, menacing growl that made Laura's lip quiver involuntarily. She bit it, trying to stop it's shaking, but realizing it was a mistake. 

"What's the matter, babe? Did you miss me earlier?" Danny asked her quietly. Her voice was still a whisper, but it wasn't angry anymore, just husky and dark in a way. It almost felt even more threatening, in a way.

Laura could feel Danny's heart rate pounding against her chest, and it made her's beat even harder. The moment was a parallel of the other day, lying under the desk pressed against Carmilla, and she could feel Carm's pulse the same way she could feel Danny's. Being so close to Carmilla made Laura's heart race, too, but it was nowhere near the same. 

Having Carmilla's body against her, even hiding under a desk, was riveting. It felt like for the first time in her life, she was alive. Even though she was chest to chest with Carmilla, she wanted her to be closer. 

Right then, with Danny pinning her to the locker, she felt like a deer caught in headlights. Danny was leaning closer and closer to her, hand still curled around her arm.

"What's going on here?"

Danny whipped around, seeing the school's lead jock, Kirsch, strolling towards them, with a short black haired girl in tow.

With CARMILLA. 

"None of your concern, fratboy." Danny said, her grip on Laura tightening. 

"It is mine, though." Carmilla said, her voice quiet but firm as she stepped out from behind Kirsch, looking like a child next to him. She had thick, black rimmed reading glasses on, along with a knit beanie, but it didn't take away from how menacing she looked. She could easily take down any one of them, and everyone standing there knew it. 

"Why the hell would it be your concern, you fucking geek?" Danny asked, letting go of laura completely (Kirsch immediately rushed to her side, looking at her bruising arm) and walking toward Carmilla. She had a good foot high advantage over Carmilla, but she was on edge. She wasn't ready to fight, she was ready to protect herself. 

"It's my business because you're a fucking abusive bitch, and I'm making protecting Laura over there my business." Carmilla said. Even she was surprised by the cusses coming out of her mouth, she hadn't considered herself the type to swear.

"She's not your concern, you low life lesbian freak." Danny growled, her arm flying to carmilla's throat, fingers curling around it. Carmilla didn't even seem affected, though, she just raised one hand, grabbing onto Danny's fingers and twisting them backwards, listening to the sharp crack and watching her fly back, nursing her hand.

"Don't touch Laura again, or I swear a couple broken fingers will be the least of your problem." Carmilla hissed, her hands balled into fists at her side.

"Kirsch, call me if she doesn't leave Laura alone, try to get her home though." Carmilla ordered, walking down the hall away from the three and disappearing from sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry for any danny fans bc yall are doomed with this fic. i adore sharon but danny's not my girl and i need SOME villain, so danny's gotta go. 
> 
> hope you enjoyed! I'm loving all the positive feedback for this! :D


	4. 4

"Carmilla, wait!"

She looked over her shoulder, seeing Laura jogging after her. 

"What's up, creampuff?" She asked, her voice slightly gravelly from Danny. She had her collar pulled up high, trying to hide the now obvious purple bruises. It obviously wasn't high enough, though, because Laura reached forward, pulling her collar down and gently tracing the bruises. Carmilla hissed as Laura's fingers brushed them at first, but slowly relaxed under her touch.

"You didn't have to do that, Carm." Laura said quietly, keeping her eyes trained on the bruises. "You didn't have to protect me." She said. Her voice was barely over a whisper, and she looked up. To most, the request might seem rude, or even demanding. Carmilla half expected to hear that Laura could protect herself. 

"I don't want to be the reason you get hurt."

Carmilla lowered her gaze, meeting Laura's eyes. 

"I'd do it again in an instant, cupcake." Carmilla said quietly, not breaking eye contact with Laura. 

Laura nodded, dropping her hands back to her sides awkwardly. 

"Thanks, Carm." Laura said shyly, wrapping Carmilla in a hug quickly. "Thank you." She repeated, her voice muffled by Carmilla's shoulder. 

They stayed like that for a minute, wrapped in a tight hug on the sidewalk outside of the school, neither moving to pull away, just enjoying each other's touch. It started raining after a moment, water pelting them, and they still didn't pull away for a few extra seconds. 

"I should go drive home. Where's your car?" Laura asked, scanning the parking lot but only seeing her own car. 

"Oh, I walk home." Carmilla said calmly, shrugging. 

"Carm, it's pouring out!" Laura said, mouth agape as she stared at her. "I'm NOT letting you walk home in this weather. Get in." She said, dragging Carmilla over to her car and opening the passenger side door before moving around to the driver's side and climbing in.

She slowly climbed into the car, throwing her bag into the backseat. Laura waited patiently until Carmilla's seat belt was buckled, then pulled out onto the road. 

"Where do you live?" Laura asked as they pulled up to a stop sign. 

"Oh, my mom's not going to be home until six, you can just drop me off at the library." Carmilla said quietly.

"Carm, it's only three. You're going to spend three hours at the library?" Laura asked, eyes wide.

"It's what I normally do anyway." Carmilla said, shrugging.

"No, that's not... no. You're coming to my house." Laura said, pulling a U-turn and driving in the opposite direction. 

"Are you sure?" Carmilla asked quietly, but Laura just laughed. 

"Of course I'm sure. How many times have you helped me out? The least I can do is let you hang out at my house for a few hours."

Satisfied with the answer, Carmilla stopped talking, and they sat in silence the rest of the car ride, the only sound being the rain pelting against the roof of the car in a steady beat.

A few minutes after they left, Laura pulled into the garage of a small suburban house, closing the garage door after them and climbing out. "Dad, I'm home!" Laura shouted, grabbing her own bag out of the back and then starting her way into the house. 

Carmilla cautiously followed, trying not to seem too intrusive. She scanned the walls, trying to find out more about Laura's family. In the older pictures, with a little brunette girl who Carmilla assumed was Laura once-upon-a-time, she was posing with another woman who didn't look too much older than Laura was now. She was beaming, and had long brown hair just like Laura's. In fact, she looked just like Laura, except for the faded scar on her forehead.

There were a few more pictures with the woman on the wall, each one with the little girl getting a little older. Carmilla noticed one photo in particular that was taken on a birthday, the cake reading "Happy 5th birthday Laura!". The little girl was wearing a party hat identical to the one on the older woman's head, and they both had sincere smiles on their faces. 

After that picture, though, there weren't any more of the woman. There were a lot more of the little girl, and some with an older man Carmilla assumed was Laura's father, but the woman was noticeably absent from the rest.

"That was my mom." 

Carmilla spun around, seeing Laura standing behind her, eyes trained on the photos on the wall. 

"She died a month after my fifth birthday." She said quietly. Her voice shook lightly as she spoke, but she seemed overall fairly calm, considering. 

"I'm so sorry." Carmilla said, eyes wide as she stared at Laura. 

"I know you are, Carm." Laura said, still looking at the photos on the wall. 

They stood there for a minute, Carmilla staring at Laura and Laura staring at the photos, before she snapped out of it. "Come on, Carm. I want to show you my room." She said, grabbing Carmilla's hand and dragging her up a staircase and down a hall, throwing open the last door and strolling into it.

The walls were painted sky blue, with various pictures covering the walls. There was a desk in the corner covered with notebooks, pens, and books. Across from it was Laura's bed, which was messily made, the blanket crumpled. 

"Here it is!" Laura said, waving her arms dramatically. Carmilla couldn't help but note just how... Laura it all was. She wasn't sure what she expected, but this seemed perfect for her. Everything down to the box of Oreos on the bedside table.

"I like it. It suits you." Carmilla said, smiling lightly as she scanned the room. 

Laura smiled at that, seeming satisfied, before her eyes widened. "Crap, you're soaking."

Carmilla looked down at her outfit and realized yes, she definitely was. Her jeans were completely drenched, and her band tee shirt and flannel were both soaking.

"Here, I think I have something that might fit you." Laura said, running over to her closet and searching through the clothes before emerging with a pair of exercise shorts and an oversized sports jersey. "The bathroom's across the hall." She said, pointing to the door opposite her room.

Carmilla walked into the bathroom and quickly changed into Laura's clothes. She noted mentally that they smelled very floral, just like Laura. It was a good smell. 

She walked back into Laura's room calmly before gasping, hands flying to cover her eyes.

"Crap. I-I didn't know you were changing." Carmilla said, her cheeks turning bright scarlet. Still she couldn't get the image of Laura standing there in jeans and a bra out of her mind. She mentally slapped herself, realizing how creepy that seemed.

"Carm, it's okay. I have a shirt on now." Laura said, laughing lightly. Carmilla lowered her hands cautiously, sighing in relief at the sight of Laura in a yellow tee shirt. (Although she was, admittedly, slightly disappointed.)

"I can put your clothes in the dryer if you want." Laura said, walking over and grabbing Carmilla's clothes off of the floor where they'd fallen during her rush to cover her eyes. 

Laura's eyes widened suddenly, staring at her legs. Carmilla looked down, trying to see why Laura was staring at her. 

"What? What's wrong with the shorts?" Carmilla asked.

"N-nothing. Those shorts were just a lot longer on me." Laura said hurriedly. Carmilla calmed down, laughing slightly at how flustered Laura was just because of the shorts.

"That's because you're short, cutie." Carmilla said, laughing. Laura hurried out of the room quickly, cheeks on fire. She returned a minute later, looking obviously calmer, but her cheeks still tinted red. 

"Want to watch a movie, Carm?" Laura asked her, sitting down on her bed. Carmilla nodded, walking over to her and waiting while she put in a movie called 27 Dresses (Laura was raving about it, so she figured it had to be okay.)

After she put the movie in, she walked back over to Carmilla, laying down on the bed and resting her head against Carmilla's shoulder, grabbing her hand slowly. Carmilla rubbed circles into the back of Laura's hand, not even paying attention to the movie, just the girl lying next to her.

She couldn't help but notice how perfectly they fit together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TADA! UNBELIEVABLE AMOUNT OF FLUFF! You all owe me.
> 
> Also, this hit 77 kudos earlier, and i like cant believe that. You guys are awesome! :D


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the newest addition to the tales of geeky flustered carm and too-cool-4-u laura

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no i did NOT actually die i just got sidetracked and nope no good excuses this time forgive me???

Carmilla wasn't sure when she fell asleep. 

She didn't know how, either, considering Laura's loud dialogue during the entire movie. All she knew was she was lying under a heavy blanket, something pressed against her shoulder. She slowly opened her eyes, jumping when she realized it wasn't something, it was someone- Laura- who was staring at her. 

Laura blushed when she saw Carmilla had woken up, sitting up and ducking her head in embarrassment. "s-sorry. I... You just..." Laura said nervously, her cheeks bright red. 

"I just what?" Carmilla asked, poorly masking her self-consciousness. 

"You just look really cute when you sleep." She finished, making Carmilla blush. 

"Well, you look cute all the time, cupcake." Carm said, not sure where the sudden boldness was coming from. Laura's cheeks flushed even brighter. 

"Thanks." she said quietly, looking up briefly before ducking her head again, her hair falling loosely over her face. Unable to help herself, Carmilla reached over, tucking the hair behind her ear, her fingers brushing Laura's cheek.

"Carm?" Laura asked quietly, looking into her eyes. 

"Yeah?" She replied, her fingers still on Laura's cheek.

"The notebook at the library..." She trailed off. 

"Yeah. I meant it." Carmilla said, not even trying to deny it. 

"Good." Laura replied, mirroring Carmilla's actions and putting her hand on the other girl's cheek, pulling her in. 

Carmilla watched with wide eyes as Laura grew nearer, the seconds leading up to it seeming infinite. Finally, their lips brushed in a gentle kiss.

Except it was only gentle for a moment before Laura pulled Carmilla even closer, wrapping her arms around her Carm's neck. 

Carmilla moved over, straddling Laura's lap and kissing back with just as much force. 

After a minute like that, laura finally pulled away, resting her forehead on carmilla's shoulder and panting. 

"carm?" laura asked quietly.

"yeah?

"We should do that more often."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please forgive me if this is bad its two am and im leaving for vacation very early tomorrow and im sick


End file.
